Technology
Technology is the knowledge, creation, modification, and usage of tools, machines, methods, crafts, and systems to handle certain situations and completing its specific purpose. Technology is used by aliens and humans alike. Alien Technology Espheni Technology Unlike human technology, Espheni primarily use technology that is biomechanical.Season 2 DVD extra, ("Designing the spaceship") *Motherships: Motherships are used to house alien units such as Airships and Mechs. They are large and it's hull is made from scavenged resources such as copper and iron. Motherships are all over the world. These titanic vessels resemble an aircraft carrier. *Airships : Airships, also known as "Beamers", are used for aerial reconnaisance, patrol, and mass destruction. It is revealed later in Season 1, that their vision is based off heat. Airships come in different shapes and sizes. Early in Season 2 it is shown that Airships have an organic component. It is shaped like a harness. *Mechs: Mechs are the "weapons" of the Skitters and Overlords alike. Mechs are almost indestructible. The mechs are use by the alien forces to patrol and destroy. They are armed with a gun arm, lasers, a metal claw and they have the ability to stun. Mechs fight even after their commanders (Harnessed children, Overlords, or Skitters) are deceased. It is revealed in Compass that Mechs are also used to clean the battlefield of bodies. Mechs have three major weaknesses. The first is that Mechs communicate through radio-like signals. If an EMP is present they can malfunction. The second is that humans have designed bullets that are made from their armor which can pierce their armor easier than normal rounds. The third, if their commander is captured they will cease fire. *Mega Mechs : Mega Mechs are more resilient and dangerous than the ''standard ''Mech. Mega Mechs are also more akin to their engineers than the ''digitigrade '' Mechs. Mega Mechs have four arms. The first pair are akin to gatling guns. The second pair fires missiles, which can fold into their backs. Mega Mechs are also taller over their cousins. Mega Mechs are usually reserved for more advanced forces. *Eye Worms : Eye Worms are used by both the Skitter Rebellion and Espheni to extract infomation from their host and work as a tracker. Eye Worms are black or grey. Removing one from their host is painful and risky for the host may go blind. It seems that Eye Worms can influence the demeanor of their host. Eye Worms have three forms they can morph into. The forms are shaped like a small ball, a dragonfly, and its normal form. This implicates that Eye Worms can adapt to their situation. *Harnesses: At the beginning of it's life cycle, Harnesses resemble slug like parasites. When harnesses are attach to a being they resemble a plump, centipede like creatures that can control the bodies of their host by attaching themselves to their spines, becoming one with the host's nervous system. Harnesses were possibly created by the Esphenis. When they are removed from a child or alien unproperly the host can die. Harnesses seem lifeless if they are removed from the host. So far, the correct way to remove the harness is to use a blow torch while the victim is under Morphine. This does not mean the said being is free from the Overlord's contact. Their spikes glow blue or orange if aliens are communicating to or through the child or alien. In Young Bloods, it is shown that harnesses can deliver a painful, toxic bite. Without proper medical treatment, the victim can die. * Unidentified Overlord Cannon: The Overlord Cannon is a weapon of mass destruction. According to Ben Mason the Overlords planned to use it on The Volm. It was quickly destroyed by the alliance of the Skitter rebels and Humans. *Unidentified Skitter Weapon: Skitters do not carry weapons but on certain occassions they do. In Worlds Apart, Red Eye used a cattle prod like weapon that sends stunning volts through the enemy's body. This weapon is also seen in the finale when Karen Nadler used this weapon to torture and extract the infomation from her prisoners. It is evident that this tool is blunt as it killed the Overlord commander with a few swings. This tool is not actually a weapon but rather a tool used for torture as it records no one dying from the prod. *Espheni wrist blade: The wrist blade is used by Overlords in case of close quarter combat. It appears to be made of a unknown metal. Red Eye and few other Skitters fell victim to this weapon. It is possible that all Esphenis carry these blades around in case they are in danger. Volm Technology *Volm Technology: The Volm are a race of mammal like reptiles.The Volm are also strong allies to the human resistance and the Skitter Rebellion.Their technology is powerful and effective in combatting the Espheni. For the past seven months their aid, mainly in the form of advanced technology and knowledge of the Espheni, has helped the humans and rebel skitters thwart their enemy's plans on the Eastern Sea Board. Human Technology Human technology is less advanced compared to alien technology but human weapons are still lethal. At the beginning of the war the Espheni triggered a global EMP that severely crippled human technology. Sources Category:Technology Category:Volm Technology Category:Espheni Technology Category:Human Technology Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5